


Fiction

by twtd



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the time traveling that bothered her. In fact, that was the least of her worries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction

Every time that it happened, the results were worse. I was starting to seem like every time she stepped through the Stargate, something even more absurd happened. She supposed that finding herself over 300 years in the future wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her. She was, after all, still in one piece, and the people seemed friendly enough, even if they were a bit suspicious. No, it wasn't the time difference that bothered her. It was that the future that she was in was supposed to be fictional.

 

The only "Starship Enterprise" in existence was supposed to be the NASA space shuttle from the 80's. McKay, Sheppard, even Jack O'Neil would be better suited to dealing with this particular predicament than she was. Oh, she had seem enough Star Trek in passing to recognize the uniforms, but she had no idea if she should know who any of the random personnel who kept walking past her holding cell were. She was fairly certain that the ensign who kept asking her to repeat her story was someone that even McKay wouldn't know, but she didn't have to be an avid fan to know that the woman standing in front of her carried significantly more rank than the ensign.

 

The force field flickered and then disappeared. Elizabeth Weir stood up to greet the new arrival. She could see the ensign hovering over the new woman's shoulder.

 

"Dr. Weir, I'm Admiral Janeway. I'm in charge of the department that handles these kinds of temporal incursions."

 

* * * * *

"You're kidding me. How is that even…?" Sheppard looked at her incredulously. "That's impossible, right? Rodney, back me up here." McKay had a far off look in his eyes and only focused on the conversation after Sheppard lightly backhanded his chest.

 

"Actually, come to think of it…" The far off look returned, only to be banished again by Weir.

 

"No. Whatever you're thinking about, stop. I will not authorize any trips through the Stargate for you to go hunting for Captain Kirk." She knew that she should have come up with another explanation for where she had been for the last month, but after all of their work to find her, after all of the worry, she felt that she owed them the truth. This was going to cause her no end of headaches. Both Sheppard and McKay were telegraphing their thoughts. Neither of them would let the idea go easily.

 

"Let me repeat myself. There will be no attempts to use the Stargate to find any fictional universes of any kind. If I hear that you're even thinking about finding Gandalf or Starbuck or even Mary Poppins, I will have you reassigned before you can say _Lord of the Rings_. Do I make myself clear?"  As Sheppard and McKay nodded their assent, she wondered, not for the first time, if her actions would end up on some future incarnation of the TV show. She also wondered if anyone on Atlantis had the DVDs with Kathryn in them.


End file.
